The Strange Yellow eyes
by reality slayed the dreamer
Summary: When Carlisle hears about a mysterious breed of vampire so very different from his own, he decides to take his family on vacation. but where does he go? ah yes, a little town called Mystic Falls... Who will he meet? Where will he go? What exiting adventures may unfold? There's only one way to find out...read on.
1. The suprise

**So, i can't wait for both breaking dawn part two, and TVD season 4, so i decided to mix them together and make a crossover. now it's the first crossover i have ever done, so i found it slightly challenging trying to mix the two completely different portrayals of the supernatural world. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as i have enjoyed writing it, and please review, they inspire me to carry on writing :)**

Bella's P.O.V

As I lift the sleeping form of my daughter from Edwards Volvo; a car I greatly preferred to the 'After car', I wonder aimlessly what Edward wanted to tell me. On the phone he had said it was a surprise, but he knows my opinion on surprises; I hate them!

I start to walk towards the house, but a rustle from the trees behind me stopped me. I immediately whirled around, but soon caught the familiar scent…disgusting, but familiar

"Hey Jake" I said softly to the large Russet wolf emerging from the bushes. "You coming up to the house? Edwards got a surprise." I groaned theatrically at the end

The huge wolf made a sort of crooning noise from deep within his chest, I took it as a yes. The wolf pulled back it's lips to reveal a huge set of teeth, his tongue lolling out to the side; he was grinning.

As if sensing his presence, Renesmee stirred in my arms. I had gotten used to the though of my baby someday being with my best friend; however ridiculous the idea was.

Xxx

Back at the house I wandered towards the lounge area where I could hear Alice and Edward having one of their silent conversations, closely followed by Nessie and Jake.

"Edward" I said into the empty space, he was there in less than a second, grabbing my waist gently…well, gently to me. It would probably have crushed a human; how Edward had managed to be with me when I was human was a mystery to me.

I kissed him gently, but passionately; my desire for Edward was never satisfied, in fact it never even came close.

"Urgh" came Jake's disgusted protest "Your mom and dad are soppy Nessie" he complained.

Nessie placed one of her sweet little hand on Jake's face, telling him something through her thoughts…she was one amazing child.

"So, what's the surprise?" I say, turning back to my loving husband, staring in amazement at his face, sparkling in the sunlight; I don't think I'll ever get used to the perfection of Edward, but I loved the fact he was mine…all mine.

"Come with me, Alice wants to tell you" he said as he led me by the hand

An impending sense of doom settled in my gut, and I moved with an edge to my step. I really did hate surprises.

As we walked hand in hand into the lounge, Jasper gave a small chuckle, closely followed by Edward who had obviously just seen what jasper was laughing at.

6 vampires (and a werewolf!) all stared at jasper, willing him to share what was so funny

"It's Bella" he said, a trace of a smile in his voice

If I still had blood pumping through my veins, my cheeks would be bright red with embarrassment.

"You should have felt it Alice" He continued, talking directly to his mate "She really doesn't like surprises"

Everyone in the room let out a chuckle, they all knew I hated them, but yet they still insisted on giving me them!

"Let's put her out of her misery Alice" Rosalie said; our friendship had only gotten stronger after Renesmee's birth

It seemed everyone in the room knew but me; I was starting to get annoyed, and Jasper obviously picked up on that. He nudged Alice gently, signalling to her that I was becoming agitated. I hated being the centre of attention, but Alice seemed on a constant mission to get me exactly there.

"Okay" She said, excitement building up in her voice "We're going on Vacation!" She squealed excitedly, bouncing up and down happily

"Great" I said, trying (and failing) to put excitement into my voice, instead it came out as relief.

Edward laughed at my relieved expression; I had been expecting something big, like an extra wardrobe built into my already perfect house in the woods, or something equally as Alice-like. In comparison, a holiday wasn't bad at all…hell, I might even like it! It would be good for Nessie too, we could all do with a bit of light-hearted relief after the last few months of worrying about the wolves, and Renesmee, and before that, me giving birth to her.

It had been hectic, I'll give it that. But when has my life ever not been? Ever since I met Edward, life has thrown everything at us, both good and bad. But we dealt with it, and now we have a family. A proper family; and I finally found a world in which I fit in. being a vampire all comes so naturally to me, it's easy to forget that I'm only a few months old…still a newborn.

"A holiday?" I say finally, trying to break the silence that had fallen upon the room "To where?"

"A quaint little town called Mystic Falls, rather pretty if I do say so myself" Edward told me, and it was like his eyes were smiling at me; he deserved some happiness…we all did

"Have you been there before?" I ask, suddenly interested

"No" he admitted "But I saw it in Alice's Visions"

The light suddenly shone through the windows, and everyone sparkled. But I had eyes only for Edward; I smiled as the burning desire filled me, and I looked up at him, only to see the same longing reflected in his eyes. I kissed him forcefully, placing my arms around his sparkling neck. I never thought it was possible to hold this much love for one person, sometimes I swear I felt as though I could burst with love and desire for this one man…my husband.

Somewhere in the hazy fog someone cleared their throat loudly, bringing me crashing back down to earth

"In your own time" Emmett jibed

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him

"Oooh, scary" He laughed, putting his arm round Rose, who smiled up at him.

Carlisle shifted in his chair, and began to speak

"Let's get back to what we were saying" He said as I leaned into Edward's side "It's not just a holiday; I read about these other vampires, called porteurs de décès, Which roughly translates as bringers of death. I always dismissed them, and thought they were myths, but I have reason to believe there may be one living there." He explained, and from the looks of concentration on the others faces, this was news to them too.

"So naturally we decided to investigate" Edward finished, taking the words right out of Carlisle's head…literally.

"You're going on holiday Nessie" Jake told her playfully "Am I invited?" He asked more seriously

"I don't see why not" Carlisle said slowly, Jake grinned

"Yeah, we'll need a babysitter…_dog_" Rosalie spat out sweetly

"Rosalie" Carlisle warned gently

"We'll bring you a dish and everything" she said, smiling

"That's enough baby" Emmett said, placing one of his paw sized hands on her knee.

"Mommy" Nessie said, reaching out for me the same time I dashed over to her "What's a…Ho-li-day?" She asked eagerly, she seemed to pick up that it was good; she just didn't know what it was.

I laughed at her innocence; she was so young, yet so different.

"It's a fun thing, where you go somewhere new for a little while, and you do lots of fun stuff with mommy and daddy" I told her happily, she was really going to enjoy it, I could tell that for sure.

But then she placed a worried hand on my neck, and the familiar feeling of my daughters thoughts flowed through me. There was a strong sense of sadness and the faces of Jake, Alice, Jasper and everyone else flashed before my eyes; she was worried they would miss out.

"Its okay" I told her, patting her hand reassuringly "They're coming too"

She smiled her dazzling smile and leaned back towards Jake, wanting to play

"No, it's time to go home Nessie" I told her gently but firmly "it's going to be a long day tomorrow"

She stuck her pet lip out and folded her arms across her chest stubbornly

"She is _so_ like her mother" Emmett muttered to rose, and I glared at him.

"He's right, she looks like you when she does that" He chuckled, smiling softly at me.

Suddenly I got that rush of desire again, that burning impatience that lights up my whole body, every cell aches for him.

Jasper smiled "Wait till you get home Bella…for Emmett's sake at least"

This time it was me who was laughing, I forgot Jasper could feel it too. "Sorry Jasper"

Needless to say, once we got home we didn't hold back…not needing sleep had it's advantages!

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) remember to review!**


	2. Mystic falls

**Hey, i know there have been no reviews, but i know some people are reading it, as i can see it in the traffic stats...is it really so hard to leave a review? ;) Anything is welcome; the good, the bad, but maybe not the ugly...**

"Flight 759 to Virginia is boarding now; please make your way to the boarding gates in terminal 5. Thank you"

The voice on the overhead speakers rang out, and we all winced as the high frequency hurt our ears…of course, no human could hear the high pitch squeak that accompanied the female's voice.

Nessie was sat on my knee, and was extremely interested in everything; she barely ever left the house, we don't want the volturi getting wind of her existence. They'd either kill her, or bring her up as one of the guard; neither of which I wanted for my precious daughter.

"C'mon Nessie" Jake said as he lifted her off my lap "Time to go on the aeroplane!" He enthused; Nessie was intrigued by the thought of flying in a 'metal box' as she called it. But she was slightly worried that we might fall out, and no matter how hard we try to reassure her, she never quite gets the message.

I gathered the huge spotty pink atrocity that was my suitcase…not that I'd ever seen it before; nor any of the clothes inside it. Alice had gone shopping for us; it was a lucky dip to see what clothes we had when we got there, and pulled it easily behind me as if it weighed less than a feather. This strength has its advantages…

When we reached terminal 5, I groaned at the sight of the humongous Que. But Alice smiled her 'I've-got-this-covered' smile. She goes up to the Short blonde haired woman with Jasper and smiles sweetly

I use my hearing to listen to what they were saying, and I could see Edward doing the same.

"I made arrangements with your manager, we were to skip the Que, and get straight through into the VIP section of the plane" Alice was saying calmly, but I was sure Jasper was manipulating the woman's emotions

"Name please?" The woman stammered, nervous

"Alice Cullen"

The woman, who was now shaking slightly, had a rather short phone call her boss, who turned out to be one of Alice's many friends.

"So you did, well can I have your passports?" she asked, holding her hand out

"I'll just get my family" Alice said, gesturing to us; I could see the shock in her face as she saw 7 pale, beautiful and breathtaking people stood in a group, watching intently. Oh, and Jacob slinking towards the back still holding Renesmee.

"Oh, I didn't realise there were so many of you" the woman said slightly shocked, as Alice waved us forward. I lifted Renesmee from Jake and linked hands with Edward

First of all went Carlisle and Esme

"Is that your daughter?" The woman asked, nodding her head in Renesmee's direction

"No" Esme said quietly

"Oh" the woman said as she checked their passports.

Alice must have seen the Que in one of her visions and thought ahead, Renesmee and Jake wouldn't have been able to stand in a que that long, and Jake would have trouble enough on the plane. Once their wolf side has been released, they shy away from enclosed spaced, preferring the great outdoors. It makes them uncomfortable, but luckily the flight is only short.

Emmett and Rose went next

"Rosalie, pretty name" The woman said, now more visibly relaxed. I put this down to the fact jasper was too busy talking to Alice to bother manipulating any moods.

Rose smiled a convincing but fake smile and followed Esme and Carlisle onboard

I stepped forward with my husband and daughter next, letting go of Edward's hand to dig through the bag that held our passports

"Here, take Nessie" I told him as I handed her to him. She went willingly, and snuggled up against his shoulder…she was worn out.

"They're in here somewhere" I say, embarrassment clear in my voice.

Why do things like this always have to happen to me? It's always me that holds up this perfectly functioning family!

"I think they're in the front pocket love" My gorgeous husband said so low, only vampires would hear

I smiled back at him in thanks as I opened it and saw he was right.

I gave her his first, and she held it up to his face, comparing the photos. She nodded curtly, accepting it's him.

"I'll meet you in there" He said, handing me back our daughter and kissing me on the forehead.

I handed the lady Nessie's passport, and she did the same, but this time she made an effort to talk to me

"How old are you?" she asked curiously

"19" I said, rounding up my age a few years, just so I didn't have Nessie at something ridiculous like 14.

"They're getting younger and younger" she said "It'll only end badly, your boyfriend won't stick around for long"

In that moment all I saw was rage, my vision became tinted with red as I stared at this woman; never had I wanted to rip anybody's throat out, but I could gladly do it now. I was just thinking of how I would do it, when suddenly I was calm, and the rage had gone.

I looked over at jasper, who was working hard to get rid of the fury I had felt, I smiled at him in gratitude; I didn't want to kill someone in front of Renesmee.

"Husband" I said indignantly, showing her my wedding ring "we're married, and he loves our daughter very much"

"My daddy does love me" Nessie chimed, her bell-like voice was crystal clear

"She's pretty though" the woman said as she let us both through "But I'll still end badly"

I stormed through the little door; how could she…how COULD she?! That rude, selfish, mean, horrible old cow dared to say that my husband, _my husband!_ Wouldn't stick around…how dare she.

Edward shot up and placed a restraining hand on my shoulder, he guided me towards my seat just as Alice, Jasper and Jake came through and took their seats too. Jasper eyed me warily, but Edward shook his head. He gently lifted Nessie out of my arms, and immediately my anger peaked even higher, I wasn't joking when I said Nessie calmed me. A red haze tinted my vision; nobody gets away with insulting my mate.

Once Nessie was buckled in, Edward pushed me down into my seat and held my face in his hands, guiding it to look at him

"Bella, it's okay" He said in his silky smooth voice, the only thing that could break through my hate aside from my daughter.

"No it's not Edward" I growled through gritted teeth "She insulted you!"

I had no idea why I was so angry at her; it wasn't that big of a deal.

_Yes it is!_ The little voice in my head cried out, the little vampire voice.

"Bella, it's okay, I'm fine, you're fine" he said reassuringly "Don't get angry love, she's only a silly human, she probably got jealous" he told me, trying to calm me down

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Nessie demanded "Mommy!" She squirmed around, trying to get to me. When she realised she was strapped in, she started to cry.

As soon as I heard the first wail, I snapped right out of it; my concern for my daughter was the most important thing.

I yanked the belt off her and scooped her up in my arms, holding her close.

I leaned into Edward and together we held her tightly until she stopped crying and fell into a deep sleep; she had been worn out from the long day, and all the sitting about didn't help either.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I combed my fingers gently through Bella's hair as she leant her head against my shoulder, our daughter sleeping peacefully across our laps.

"Edward?" My perfect wife asked me "Why is it that I got so angry?" She twisted around to look at me; her features were sparkling in the sunlight we'd allowed into our private part of the plane. She was so perfect, so beautiful. I thought making her into one of us would turn her into a monster, or change her in someway, but in fact it has made her better. I can't even begin to describe the joy I get from not having to be careful, from not having to worry about breaking her. All those feelings I kept safely under control, the aching desire that I lived with everyday could finally be released and I can finally love Bella the way she deserves to…the way I wanted to.

"It's all part of the newborn stage, you're still very young. It's so easy to forget love, you act like your decades old" I tell her gently, breathing in her sweet scent. It was like Vanilla, with subtle undertones of Mint and freesia; odd but nice, so, so nice.

She told me my scent is like Milk and Honey, she thinks it's wonderful.

"I couldn't control it; you and Nessie are the only ones who could get through. I didn't like it"

I saw the pained expression on her face, and cupped her cheek in my hand, tilting her face up slightly

"That's what we have Jasper for" I chuckled softly, leaning down and kissing her softly but with passion, being careful not to jostle our sleeping daughter.

"Will you two love birds get a room?" Emmett complained loudly

I broke away from my sweet little Bella

"Need I remind you what you and Rose were like?" I retorted playfully

"The hostess will be here in two minutes, act human" Alice said suddenly, curling up against Jasper and pretending to be asleep

I quickly shut the little window to block out the light, and Bella settled back down onto my shoulder, listening intently to Debussy on my little iPod.

The doors slid open and in came two waitresses, just as Renesmee started to wake up.

She yawned and stretched, before looking around for Bella; relaxing as she found her face.

"Mommy" she half yawned, half whined sleepily, reaching out for a cuddle and wrapping her arms tightly around Bella's neck. I quickly put the kids channel on in half a second, just to keep up the human act

"Would you like a drink Sir?" The waitress asked me, batting her eyelashes

_He's so checking me out!_

I chuckled low and fast, so she wouldn't hear.

"No thank you, why don't you ask my wife?" I say politely, smiling as she scowled at the word 'wife'

_Damn, all the good one's are married…he even has a kid!_

"Ma'am?" She asked

Bella sat up and looked up at the waitress

"No thanks, Nessie, do you want anything?" She looked down at our perfect little girl, so angelic, so amazing.

Nessie scowled adorably; she was so like her mother when she did that

"There'll be nothing else until we get back to the hotel" I warned her, she put her hand on Bella's neck.

She brought up a picture of blood, human blood in a bottle, warmed up and ready for her to drink. She wanted to know when she would get nice food.

"Yes, you'll get some later" I murmur in her tiny ear

Her thoughts were smug after that.

Bella looked up at the expectant waitress, whose colleague had just come bounding over.

"Oh my goodness, she's so sweet! Can I hold her?" She enthused

_Awww, so sweet. Her eyes remind me of my sister, but now lillie's gone and never coming back. I have to hold this perfect baby, I have to!_

"Nessie, be good" I say as I nod to Bella, who handed over our little girl warily

"Awww, you're so pretty" She cooed as she held Nessie "What's her name?" She asked me

"Renesmee, but we all call her Nessie" Jake said from across the isle.

"Pretty girl" she said again as she handed her back to Bella. Nessie smiled at the hostess, showing off her pretty chocolate brown eyes.

"We'll be landing in 10 minutes, you might want to do up your belts soon." The nice hostess, Kate I think her name is, told us as she went out of the door.

Xxxx

Jasper's P.O.V

Alice was right; the sun was hidden behind the cloudy grey skies so it was safe for us to go out. But the again, when was Alice ever wrong?

"It's so pretty Jazz" She sighed happily, glad she was pleased.

I have to admit, it was pretty nice, very picturesque. The falls were a nice background noise to the everyday chitter-chatter of the people in the streets.

"You okay?" Alice asked me, her brow creasing with concern

"I'm fine" I tell her, and give her a quick kiss. I still struggled to control myself, but if I surround myself with a good emotional climate, it helps a lot. And luckily for me, Alice was always happy, and so was Bella most of the time.

I was glad she had come along, Edward had been alone for too long; he needed someone, someone to give him purpose again.

I had Alice, Carlisle had Esme, Emmett has Rose, and now Edward has Bella, and Nessie; a family of his own.

Whenever Bella's near him, the passion and desire that radiates off her is immense, it completely surrounds me. But the sheer amount of control she has over herself is amazing; I've been trying for decades and still haven't mastered it.

When we arrived beside the place we were staying, I thought it was a hotel; turns out, my amazing Alice had paid for a huge house, complete with pool and games room, for the month (She didn't know how long we would stay here, so she guessed).

"Wow, just wow"

I bring back all the feelings Bella's passion had brought up, and I kissed my soul mate hard, I loved her so much, and she deserved to know it.

Once again she had excelled.

**Is one tinsy little review too much to ask? :/**

**x Brianna x**


	3. the mystic grill

**Esme's P.O.V**

My family may not be the usual, but it's perfect all the same. This holiday was going to be good; I had all my children (and grandchild) together, and we might even come away from this with new friends.

I could hear Bella and Edward in the room next to us; Edward was humming a lullaby to sweet little Renesmee, and Bella seemed to be unpacking.

I'd have to thank her for her choice in names, it's a great honour to have someone named after you, and I think it just shows how thoughtful she is. I'm so glad Edward found her, even if she had been human; he had been alone for so long, and it did him no good. But now he has Bella, and the love they have is clear for all to see.

They deserve some happiness; we all do.

**Bella's P.O.V**

As I put the last of the clothes away, I noticed that Edward had stopped humming Nessie's lullaby. I turned around and saw that she was all tucked up in the little cot we had set up in the corner of the room, fast asleep. She wouldn't wake for hours…hours, now what could we possibly do in that time?

I turned back around and was suddenly aware of someone standing right behind me

"I love you" they muttered into my ear, their voice silky smooth

I whirled around, not caring that all the vampires in the house could hear every movement we made; including Emmett.

All that mattered was him, his arms wrapped around my waist, his perfect face only inches from mine. At that moment there was no one else in the word but him.

I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him with a sudden fierceness, a passion like no other. A low moan built up in his throat, sending that burning passion shooting through my body like an electric current; I wrapped myself around him, my body moulding to his shape, I couldn't get close enough to him.

We moved towards the bed, never breaking the kiss.

I felt the fabric of his expensive shirt ripping under my hands; no doubt Alice would have something to say about that later. I showed the fabric out of the way, revealing his milky white body, so perfect, so soft. I traced the lines of his chest, every contour and crease; he was so much more beautiful with my new sight, with the murky shadows of my human sight taken away.

I was still much stronger than he was, and I tried to remember that; but to no avail. It was so hard to focus on anything but his body, and the million different sensations giving me feelings I never even thought existed. A small part of my head wondered how on earth he had managed not to break me on honeymoon; all that had happened were a few measly bruises. The passion flowing through my body now was so intense it was all I could focus on, how had he managed to rip his focus away from the feelings, and focus – even for a millisecond – on not hurting me?

We continued on like this; wrapping our bodies closer and closer together, trying to get our fill of each other, I could taste his sweet scent on the tip of my tongue, until the sun rose in the sky.

We were just lying there, gazing into each others eyes, a thousands words were said; none of which were spoken, when I was aware of an impatient knocking on the door.

Edward made to sit up, but I pushed him back down

"Ignore it" I growled, I didn't want this moment to end

"Bella, don't you dare ignore me!" the all to familiar voice of Alice rang through "Open this door now! Or else I'm coming in" she warned

"Let her" I told him forcefully, unaware of why I was in this strange mood.

"Let's at least get you covered up" Edward chuckled, pulling the sheets up around our bodies. I had forgotten about that fact.

"I'm coming in" Alice told us chirpily, opening the door to reveal us tangled together. She smiled briefly, before her face fell

"This!" she screeched, holding up a shred of Edward's shirt "This is _designer_!"

"It got in the way" I said reasonably, tracing the lines of my beautiful husband's jaw

Alice just stared at the shreds of clothing on the floor, completely speechless.

Edward chuckled softly again

"My my, you _have_ been busy" A new voice said from the open doorway…Emmett.

"Go away Emmett" Edward said, looking at his brother "You'll wake Nessie"

Emmett laughed his deep booming laugh

"I'm surprised you two didn't last night, I swear the whole town knew what you were up to" he looked at the bed "And what did that bed ever do to you?"

Rose came out of their room

"Emmett, come help me choose what to wear." She said, helpfully removing Emmett from our room. "Alice, jasper wants you" she added.

I mouthed thanks to her, and she just smiled. Ever since Nessie was born, we had become friends. Though she still didn't agree with my choice to become immortal, she had forgiven that…ish.

Alice frowned, and then darted over to the chest of drawers. She expertly rummaged around in it, before grinning triumphantly and producing a set of clothes. She threw them over to me on the way out; she obviously still thinks I need help with my fashion sense…

"We're going out in 5 minutes, you might want to wake Nessie" She added from the hall, shutting our door behind her.

"I suppose we better get dressed then" Edward told me, pulling me up with him and giving me one last kiss.

I groaned; I didn't want to get up! But now we were parents, we had other responsibilities.

I picked up the garments Alice had thrown at me and put them on, not even bothering to see what they were, but I could smell denim, and that made me slightly more comfortable.

I wandered over to where my perfect daughter lay sleeping and I picked up her hand, placing it against my cheek. Immediately I got a swirl of pictures, colours and words; one word that cropped up a lot was holiday. She was pleased that she had learnt something new and exited about what would happen.

Nessie looked so peaceful. Her pale eyelids covered her chocolate brown eyes, and her tiny pink mouth shut sweetly.

I scooped her gently out of the cot, cradling her in my arms

"Time to wake up" I told her, gently rocking her. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she yawned, her mouth making a tiny pink o.

"Momma" she said, her tiny bell voice thick with sleep, reaching up to touch my face.

Ouch, my throat burned dryly at her demand; I tried to remember the last time I had hunted. Renesmee was telling me it was time for breakfast.

"I'll get you some in a minute" I told her as I placed her down on the bed. "Oops." I laughed as I saw the bed for the first time and realised what Emmett meant; the headboard had handprints indented into it, and the frame itself looked close to collapsing.

Nessie laughed with me; though I'm sure she had no idea what I was laughing at.

I went over to the dresser and dug around for Renesmee's clothes; after a bit of digging I found a cute little blue sundress. Even though it wasn't sunny outside, it was warm.

I got a small pair of white socks, and Nessie's favourite white sandals and took them back to my daughter.

Once she was dressed, Edward emerged, dressed in his usual expensive looking attire.

"You ready Mrs Cullen?" He asked me, offering his arm

I picked up our beautiful little girl and took his arm

"Yes Mr Cullen, I am" I giggled childishly.

Xxx

**Edward's P.O.V**

It was so nice not to have to worry about hurting her, last night had been amazing. She truly was the most beautiful creature possible.

Nessie was happily sucking on her bottle full of donated blood, she hated animal blood, and we loved her too much to not give her what she wanted. Bella was leaning away from the smell; the tantalizing smell that made your throat burn and the venom flow freely. It was so moist and appealing, much more than elk or deer. I looked closer at her eyes and noticed they were almost black, hadn't we just gone hunting at the weekend? No, I realised. Bella had stayed behind to take Nessie to Charlie's house for lunch, she had missed it. I was going to take her yesterday, but then we got a bit preoccupied in the early hours of the morning…

I would have to take her tonight, she must be hungry.

"Are you okay love?" I ask her, concerned "We'll hunt tonight"

She smiled when I said that, relieved that I had offered

_Are you ready?_ Alice thought

"Yeah" Bella looked at me funny, but then she realised I was answering a thought.

I heard Alice enter the room closely followed by Jasper, who hated leaving her alone for a single second.

_I'm sorry, it's a necessity _she thought as I groaned loudly at what she was thinking

I held my hand out reluctantly; I hated these things, they blurred my vision.

"Bella, take these" Alice said, and I saw Bella's irritated expression as she recognised the little white box. "I know, but we can't have them knowing what we are. Our eyes will give us away"

I opened my box and picked up one of the little flimsy half circles and placed it into my eye, hissing lowly as it threw a vale over my normally clear vision. It felt uncomfortable.

"Here, you'll need more" Alice said, handing me and Bella more boxes. Bella put hers into her bag and held her hand out for mine. She put them in the bag as well.

"Let's go then" she declared happily, she was so glad we were doing something human for a change.


	4. We have ears

Nessie bounded forward with huge strides, chasing after Jake; she took no notice of our warning about running slowly

"Renesmee, stop" I shouted firmly "Come back here"

Nessie stopped in her tracks and looked back at us, pouting adorably. She looked at Jake, then back at us and started to walk slowly and stubbornly back to us.

When she was stood in front of me, I knelt down and looked into her chocolate eyes, just like her mothers used to be. For the first time my daughter noticed my murky brown eyes.

_What's wrong with your eyes?_ She demanded silently

"They're fine" I tell her, but she wasn't convinced. "No running fast, remember, you've got to act human" I say in a voice so low no human could hear me.

"Okay daddy" she chimed happily, taking after Jake again, but slower this time.

I turn back to my wife, who seemed very tense and on edge. I guessed it must be the hunger, and being surrounded by humans whilst hungry isn't a good idea for older vampires, let alone a newborn.

I turn my head to look at jasper, who was waking next to Emmett. He was staring at Bella, his expression concerned

I zoned in on his thoughts, reading Bella's emotions alongside him. She was stressed and hungry but was exercising enough control to refrain from hurting anyone…for now anyway.

"Its okay love" I said as I squeezed her arm reassuringly "You won't hurt anyone"

She smiled lovingly at me; it was the kind of smile that made my cold, unbeating heart melt.

"I know" She replied calmly, as if there were nothing wrong

"Of course you do" I mutter under my breath.

The streets were fairly busy for a Sunday, and I could hear the gushing of the waterfall in the background. I swept my eyes around me, looking for anyone that looked different, anyone that could be immortal.

Alice was heading towards one of the many old buildings, immediately I recognised it from her visions.

The faded neon sign said _The Mystic Grill _and inside was busy, it was full of people. I grabbed Alice by the arm

_What is it?_ She thought as she took in my worried expression

I looked towards Bella.

_What? I saw it in a vision! We have to go here! It might help us! _

I looked left then right with my eyes; no

_She'll be fine, she can control it _she reassured me _if she can stop hunting a hiker, then she can handle this!_

I sighed, she was right. Bella could handle this.

I nodded swiftly and she beamed at me before grabbing jasper by the arm and dragging him forwards and through the door

"Nessie!" Bella shouted towards our daughter, who was dipping her fingers into a fountain and squealing with delight; she was really enjoying our time away.

Jake scooped her up and brought her over to us; it was hard to believe that there had been a time when I had hated this perfect child, a time I wouldn't have thought twice about killing it. Now, she was the most precious thing in my world…aside from Bella of course.

I put my arm around my sweet, darling wife and followed the others through the door and into 'the grill'.

Inside it was bustling with people, and I watched as Nessie flinched at the noise level. She sent Bella a clear message on her opinion about it, which I watched as well, naturally.

"Remember what we told you Nessie" I tell her sternly, watching her hungry stares at the people in the bar.

She pouted again; she really was like her mom when she did that.

Bella's face was a calm mask, though I knew that underneath she was nothing but. I may not be able to read her mind, but I know when my wife isn't happy. The warm stuffy air didn't exactly help the matter either.

We took our seats at the far end of the bar, by the pool tables. It was the perfect spot as it had a perfect view of the whole bar.

"You truly are amazing Bella" I whisper into her ear "Have I ever mentioned that?

"Yes, my dear husband, I do believe you have" she giggled back.

I leant over and picked up Bella's bag; withdrawing the opaque bottle full of blood for Renesmee; I didn't think Bella would want to smell it anymore than necessary.

"I'm just going to warm this us for Nessie" I tell her, kissing her gently on the lips; I don't think she will ever know how fantastic it feels to be finally equal, how finally I don't have to hold back on her, suppress that burning desire I now felt running through my empty veins.

I walk quickly (well, human quickly) over to the bar maid, not wanting to leave my wife for long in a place that potentially contained other vampires.

"Excuse me" I ask, interrupting her conversation with a fellow barmaid "Is there anywhere I can heat this up for my daughter?"

I can hear her heartbeat pick up as I smiled; Bella always said I dazzled people, and I always wondered if I dazzled her.

_OMG! He is so hot! And he has a kid….so mature…._

Her thoughts were focussed around me, around the beauty designed to lure prey to us, prey we would then kill. I always regarded myself as a monster; a creature that starred in children's nightmares. But since meeting Bella my view on myself has shifted somewhat, she taught me that even if the blood didn't run through my veins, it doesn't mean I am a monster. Besides, how could a monster create something so pretty, so beautiful, and so perfect like Bella?

"Ermm...yeah…" She stammered, slightly dazed "Let me take it for you"

She held her hand out expectantly. But I bet she wouldn't if she knew what were inside

"No, I'd much rather do it myself. My wife's a bit fussy over hygiene" I lied convincingly

_Hmmm, I suppose we could make an exception_

"Go on then, the microwave's just through there" she said, pointing towards a door on my left

"Thanks" I said gratefully, flashing a smile. I saw the blood rush up into her cheeks as she bushed a deep red.

Xxxx

As I came back with the bottle in my hand, Nessie came bounding up to me

"Mine!" she said excitedly, holding out her hand for the blood

_God, he worries too much; Elena will be fine once she controls her cravings._

This thought singled itself out; but I dismissed it, they were probably talking about something normal like stopping smoking or something equally as human.

As I headed back to our little table with Nessie and Jake (who had followed her) I suddenly heard a bit of a commotion to my right, and moments later I smelt the familiar rich scent of blood.

Immediately my throat burned intensely and I could feel the venom flow freely in my mouth. I whipped my head around to locate the source of the smell; a guy had fallen over a table, and had made a deep gash in his arm, the blood was oozing out.

_Kill him_ the monster inside of me said _go on…_

"Edward" a voice said, and elbowed me in the ribs; it didn't hurt but it brought me back to my senses. I turned away from the scent and back to my family. Jake was staring at me intently; he must have been the one to elbow me

"Edward" Carlisle said calmly, I looked toward him and saw he was trying to keep hold of Bella, who was struggling against him and Esme's grip

"Bella" I said as I sped over to her, not even bothering if anybody saw "Bella, its okay. Snap out of it" I took over from Carlisle and he immediately went over to the accident and told the he was a doctor; he needed to get rid of the blood as soon as possible. "Emmett, some help please" I ground out, so low a human couldn't possibly hear.

Emmett was beside me in an instant, helping me forcefully escort Bella outside and round the corner. Minutes later we were joined by Jasper who was escorted by Alice; I had forgotten he struggled with his control

"Bella, listen to me" I told her, looking into her blood-crazed eyes "It's okay, snap out of it. Come on love, it's okay, you won't hurt anyone" I murmured into her ear urgently, watching intently as the haze left her eyes; the extra venom caused by the scent of blood had dissolved the contacts, revealing her amber eyes. They had yet to turn gold, that would take another couple of weeks, but at least they weren't bright red anymore.

"It burns so badly" she whimpered into my shoulder as I hugged her to my body

"I know love, we'll hunt tonight" I promised

I looked towards jasper, and seeing that he had regained control, I asked him silently to calm Bella down. Half a second later I felt her relax in my arms, she brought her head up to look at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm just so thirsty!" she apologized sincerely.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I watched the strange yellow-eyed people intently, I had followed them out of the grill, leaving Stefan inside to worry about precious little Elena.

The tall dark haired male was murmuring to a rather pretty brown haired woman, she looked completely out of it. His murmuring seemed far too low for human ears, but I couldn't be sure. I stayed hidden in the trees just behind them, trying to eavesdrop

"Its okay love, it doesn't matter." The dark haired male said to the girl. I would have assumed she was his girlfriend if she didn't have the same unusual yellow eyes as him.

More of them appeared; there was a blonde haired man who looked older than the others with a woman, I guessed they were the parents. There was also a very nice looking blonde girl with a shorter, more muscular guy. Finally, a tall boy with darker skin and short black hair carrying a small brown haired toddler, he looked out of place compared to the pale skinned perfect family. I could have sworn they were vampires, if it weren't for the fact that their eyes were bright yellow, and they were walking in broad daylight, with no sign of any rings.

"We've got ears" the tall brown haired one (who was holding the brown haired girl) said to a small, pixie like girl.

I hissed…how could they know?


	5. trust

"We've got ears" Edward said seriously, and immediately everyone shut up. He turned around to look at the trees; standing in front of me protectively. I looked in the direction he was looking, and right away I saw the black figure in the tree.

"Jake, hand me Nessie" I said seriously, wanting to make sure my daughter was safe.

He did as I asked, and sunk into place at the edge of the group; everybody had moved closer together, and I could see jasper and Emmett mirroring Edward's stance. Only Carlisle stayed put, hand in hand with Esme.

The black figure jumped down from the tree with such finesse, he had to be immortal. He walked arrogantly up to us faster than any human could, his face was much more confident than he should have been. He was majorly outnumbered; maybe he thought we were still human, but he had to have been the vampire Carlisle was talking about!

"_What_ are you?" The man said. Well, I say man; he didn't look any older than Emmett. "And what's with the creepy eyes?"

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family." Carlisle said calmly "Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Bella, Edward and Renesmee" he gestured to each little group "And finally my wife Esme. And who, may I ask, are you?"

"His name is Damon" Edward ground out. I looked at him, and saw his face was furious "And yes Carlisle, he is what we were looking for"

"What is it" I murmured, placing my hand against his chest, feeling the taught muscles that were covered with the silky smooth fabric of his designer shirt.

He shook his head slightly, warning me not to press the matter.

"How did you know my name?" Damon demanded cautiously. Suddenly another figure that looked remarkably like Damon, but younger and with lighter hair appeared out of nowhere. As soon as he saw us he tensed up "Relax brother" Damon told him.

So there were two of them?! Interesting…

"We have our ways" my breathtakingly beautiful husband told him, just as the sun broke through the clouds.

As I gazed at my husband, I think about my human life, about how I was so willing to string along my life, just to get my fill of Edward.

His skin sparkled so brightly, I was momentarily frozen.

I contemplated moving into the shadows, but then I just thought what the hell, they had seen it now; I might as well enjoy the sunlight on my husbands face. There were no humans present…

But then the sun went back behind the grey clouds, and the sparkle was gone.

"Well, it's safe to say you are _not_ human" Damon broke the silence "But seriously, what are you?"

"You first" Edward demanded, not wanting to reveal our secret just yet; he was obviously trawling through their thoughts, trying to see if we could trust them or not.

Damon opened his mouth to protest, but his brother placed his hand on his shoulder, and spoke instead

"Fine" He said warily, as if he hadn't yet decided if what he was doing was the right choice. "But not here"

Xxx

The car pulled up in front of a huge house; the Salvatore mansion.

We all got out, and Alice looked as if she could squeal with excitement at the thought of new friends.

"Come in" Stefan said graciously, opening the door and allowing us inside. It was decorated in old fashioned furniture; but I bet Edward would know exactly when it was from, he was probably alive back then.

He led us into a large room with a high roof. To my left was a small crackling fire with expensive looking antique chairs arranged neatly around it. To my right there was row after row of books, and a little table with a cluster of crystal pouring cylinders filled with various expensive smelling alcoholic drinks.

"Sit" Stefan offered, gesturing to the chairs

We all remained standing, nobody trusted each other enough to relax; besides, standing _was_ relaxing.

"Momma?" Nessie whispered into my ear, pressing her hand to my neck, images of our worried faces flooding my head. She was worried about why everyone else was worried.

"It's okay" I told her gently, looking into her chocolate brown eyes, my eyes, reassuringly.

I heard someone shuffling about upstairs, and then I heard them come down the stairs at vampire speed.

"Stefan, what's going on?" a pretty brown haired girl stood in the doorway "Who are these people?"

Stefan sped across the room and wrapped his arm around her waist. Much like the way Edward did to me

"it's okay Elena" he said comfortingly to the brunette

Carlisle cleared his throat politely

"Back to the matter at hand, you were going to tell us what you where. Though of course, I have my own ideas…" he trailed off, apparently lost in thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah?" Damon said mockingly; never believing for a second that anybody could know what he was. "Give it your best shot"

He winked at me, I guess he was trying to be seductive, but I thought it looked more silly than sexy.

"Vampire" Edward spat out, grinding his teeth together in fury; something was really annoying him, and I couldn't think what. The only thing I could think of was that _someone_ was thinking something that Edward didn't like. I wondered what they could possibly be thinking to make Edward get that upset.

Nessie hid behind my hair, she didn't like these strangers; they were making her family act funny.

Damon looked shocked for a moment, before covering it up with an arrogant smirk.

"And how would you know that?" he said, although he looked slightly wary

"We are too" Emmett said "But not in the way you are"

Stefan and Damon looked confused

"What he means is that we're a different type of vampire, an older type." Carlisle explained, his eyes wide with excitement. He loved gaining new knowledge, it reminded me of his expression when I had just woken up from the horrendous fire that had raged through my veins. "We originate from somewhere in Romania, whereas you originate from France. I had dismissed your kind as myths, but yet here you are, standing in front of us" Carlisle trailed off in wonder

"We don't mean you any harm" Esme said quietly, taking in their slightly wary expressions; Stefan was stood in front of Elena, guarding her with his body.

"No" Damon said slowly "There are humans here, I can hear heartbeats" he seemed more sure of himself

"That will be Renesmee" Jasper spoke up for the first time; he was always more wary of new people, mainly because of his experiences in the south.

"And Jake" I added, not wanting to leave out my best friend

"Ah, so she speaks" Damon said, winking again. I pull a disgusted face, who does he think he is?

"You brought humans here?" Stefan demanded, shielding Elena even more "When you knew what we are?"

"Nessie's not human" I told him indignantly "Nor is Jake" though I'm sure they wouldn't like what Jake was, no vampire I've ever come across has ever got on with the wolves, aside from the Cullens, but even they didn't like them at first….even now, it's more of a tolerance than a friendship.

"Then what is she?" Stefan said, confusion clouding his features

"My daughter" I told him simply "Half vampire, half human"

"My _wife_ here carried and gave birth to our daughter while she was still human. It took everything I had to get enough venom into her to change." He explained to a stunned Stefan, but he aimed the word 'wife' at Damon.

"She's cute" Elena said kindly, but she hadn't yet seen her full, Nessie was still hiding behind my hair.

"Thank you" Nessie said, her voice muffled by my hair.

"Your welcome" Said a slightly stunned Elena.

"So who's this 'Jake' guy?" Damon asked, smiling a crooked smile.

"You worst nightmare, _leech_" Jake said in distaste, he looked very uncomfortable in the presence of so many vampires

"Oh no _Jake_" Damon laughed arrogantly "I think you'll find _i'm your _worst nightmare"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake begin to shake with fury; his temper was always short, but since he started transforming, it had become even worse.

"Calm down Dog" Rosalie spat; she and Jake still hadn't reached an understanding, and I don't think they ever will.

"Dog?" Stefan half said, half asked

"He's a werewolf" Emmett said, chuckling at their reaction; Damon looked shocked, but Stefan had backed out of the room, still shielding Elena

"A shape shifter actually, and his shape happened to be a wolf" Edward corrected, apparently enjoying Damon's reaction as much as Emmett "He can transform anytime"

"Oh fun" Damon said sarcastically "Just what we need"

Everyone laughed a stiff, uncomfortable laugh, nobody quite trusting the other.


End file.
